1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting feedthrough capacitors on a substrate.
2. Related Background Art
Such a structure is known in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-129046. In this structure, a multilayer substrate includes power supply grid terminals and ground grid terminals that are alternatively aligned in the row and column directions. A feedthrough capacitor is disposed on one ground grid terminal, and each terminal electrode of the feedthrough capacitor is soldered with the power supply grid terminal around this ground grid terminal.